


Hold the line, love isn't always on time

by immortalstrand



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 9-1-1 Dispatcher TK Strand, First Meetings, M/M, Trying something with a drabble.., alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/pseuds/immortalstrand
Summary: Sometimes all it takes it the sound of someone's voice and you just know.But when dealing with people on the phone is your whole job- how do you spot the one who might mean everything?First meeting of APD Officer Carlos Reyes and 911 Dispatcher TK Strand. AU.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Hold the line, love isn't always on time

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially just going to be part of my 30for30 drabbles for leading up to my birthday but the lovely people on the Lone Star Discord planted plot bunnies this morning and I couldn't help it. 
> 
> This is just a short little drabble to see how it fits and if it's a series people might want more of.  
> Title from "Hold the Line" by Toto
> 
> I own nothing in Lone Star it's all owned by their writers and FOX.

Pushing his chair away from his station, TK unhooked the headset and headed off to the break room to find the hopefully fresh pot of coffee. Only 3 hours into a 12-hour shift and it had just been one of those nights. He had been a 911 dispatcher for 6 months now, ever since an accident at a scene had busted one of his legs so badly, he was still getting physio- and he had quickly become bored sitting around in his dad’s house all day- so after 6 weeks of training, here he was.

Filling his cup to the brim, he slowly made his way back to his allocated station for the night, using a few minutes to take some slow sips and get himself ready once again to be answering calls. The night carried out much like this until he reached hour 6- that’s when he finally got to call his favourite Austin PD officer. Not that they had ever met in person, but the man sure had a nice voice and was always polite and up for some light conversation when they had a few minutes. Officer Reyes. Although tonight he wasn’t calling for a chat. Reyes was closest to a suspected Home Invasion incident with a child trapped inside- they needed him at the address 5 minutes ago.

Staying on the call as he heard Officer Reyes arrive on the scene, TK used his knowledge of where the child was to direct his favourite police officer there. “He’s in the closet in his bedroom, top of the stairs to the left third door down, Officer- his name is Nathan and he’s 11 years old. Favourite animal is a panther apparently.” He added with a chuckle. Hearing Officer Reyes, Carlos he corrected himself, reply quietly in the affirmative- TK was able to keep talking to the small boy until he heard the closet door open across the phone line and the voice he knew well. Easy. They hadn’t had any encounter with the suspect- as far as Nathan had been able to tell them the man who had broken in was down in his parents’ study, ransacking the IT equipment. Now Carlos just had to get them both out as other units arrived to gather the suspect up for arrest. 

It was all going fine, until TK heard a scuffle down the phone and a gun shot ringing out. He jumped straight out of his seat, ignoring the sharp pain that went down his leg at the sudden movement. “Officer Reyes! Respond! Officer Reyes! CARLOS!” he yelled down the phone, catching the attention of the other 911 dispatchers in the room. No one breathed.

“This is Officer Reyes, 911 dispatch. All okay. Suspect got spooked but Nathan and I are good.” Could anyone’s voice sound quite as good as it did then? TK wasn’t going to bet on it. Slumping down with a relieved sigh he radioed back, “Glad to hear it. His parents are outside waiting. Please no more scuffles.”

Their call was disconnected after that, Carlos had to focus on getting Nathan out of the house to his parents and securing the scene. TK knew that. TK took off his headset and gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath and calm down his racing heart before shaking his head and getting back to work. He had a few hours left and then his sweats and Netflix were calling his name.

A tap on his shoulder caught his attention about two hours later, accompanied by a “TK? So, this is what you look like then? Not what I was expecting, but definitely better.” He spun on his chair, confused and wanting answers until he caught the name badge on the Police Officer standing beside his station with two coffees. “Huh? That means you’re the person at the other end of that voice then,” he chuckled.

Officer Reyes, Carlos, laughed and TK’s heart jumped into his throat. “Figured I should treat my favourite dispatcher to a coffee after that case earlier. And see if he’s nearly off shift.” The tall man who had arms to die for added with a wink. Accepting the coffee handed to him, TK smiled, “He could certainly be persuaded to be nearly finished, what do you have in mind?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ImmortalStrand
> 
> Looking for prompts for this and 30for30 all the time! x


End file.
